A technique for a wireless communication system based on a Carrier Sense Multiple Access (CSMA) scheme is conventionally known by which a plurality of communication terminals periodically transmitting wireless packets to an access point autonomously decide transmission times of the wireless packets.
However, the technique is intended to avoid packet collisions inside a cell provided by the access point. That is, the technique fails to take into account interference from a communication terminal outside the cell. Hence, when the communication terminal outside the cell transmits a wireless packet that may cause interference, the communication terminal inside the cell may determine, during carrier sense, that a relevant channel is in a busy state. As a result, the communication terminal inside the cell may delay transmission of its wireless packet. Thus, the actual transmission time of the wireless packet may be much later than the decided transmission time.